Half-vampire and her wolves
by flora swan
Summary: Bella gets turned by James so Edward sucks the venom but to find out she is half human/ half vampire. The Cullen's take Bella away from Forks. Bella returns back to Forks about two years. she goes running in the forest but to get knocked down so she looks up and her world shifter soon others came and their worlds shift. (all pack imprints on Bella)
1. Chapter 1

Bella watched as her mum and her as a child who is hiding from her mum then she heard a evil laugh so she turned around to see it was James "that's my favorite part.. Stubborn child, weren't you?" he teased her with a evil smirk on his face which caused Bella's face flushes with rage and relief that her mum is safe "She's not here" Bella said in a relief voice

James takes a step towards her "Sorry.. But you really made it too easy" he said to her as he stood in front of her "So to make things more entertaining,  
I'm going to make a little film of our time together.. Borrowed this from your house. Hope you don't mind" he asked her as he showed her the camera then turned it on "And... action!" James said as he filmed her

So Bella flings her purse at him and made a run for the door

James turned around to see her running to the door "Excellent! An escape attempt" he said in excited voice as his prey was fighting back which he loved so he jumps in front of her to stop her escaping him "It'll break Edward's little heart.. that his pet is in danger" James teased her as he picked a bit of her hair and he smelled her hair "you smell amazing" he said to her "Edward has nothing to do with this" Bella shuddered in fear **"** He will.. His rage will make for you.. more interesting sport than his feeble attempt to protect you" he informed her as she got out her spray from her pocket

He's having too much fun to notice -the peppers spray in her hand. She spins around and sprays him. Then she runs, as James REELS back briefly. But he leaps over her and lands right in front of her "you shouldn't have do that" James said as he flings her across the floor like a bowling ball

She SMASHES hard into a mirrored column as James captures it on film "Beautiful! Very visually dynamic.. I chose my stage well" he said to her as he walked over to her and stops then knees down to her level "Still stubborn, aren't you? Is that what makes you special? Because frankly, I don't see it" he said

He inhales her strawberry scent "too bad he didn't have the strength to turn you.. Instead, he kept you this fragile little human. It's cruel, really" James said to her with a smirk on his face and flips off the camera

He hand shot out and broke Bella's leg causing her to scream out in pain and agony so he turns the camera back on "tell Edward how much it hurts" he said to her as  
he put the camera in her face "Tell him to avenge on you" he commanded her "No! Edward, don't do it" Bella screamed in the camera

Before James can do anything else someone knocked him away from her and he flew into the mirrors

He stood up to see it was Edward "You're alone... because you're faster than the others. But not stronger" he angrier said to him as he pushed Edward into the mirror which caused Edward's face to crack a bit

Edward quickly shot back up "I'm strong enough to kill you" Edward informed him in annoyed voice as he flings James backwards smashing through freestanding mirror what's near the doorway then Edward scoops Bella up and leaps toward the balcony exit door when suddenly he and Bella are jerked backwards so he landed away from Bella

James crouches beside Bella then James grabs Bella's hand as he looked directly at Edward with a sinister grin as he SINKS HIS TEETH into Bella's hand!

Bella screams in agony

Bella's horrified face saw Carlisle was standing beside Edward who had his hand on his son's shoulder so he turned to face his dad as Emmett, Jasper and  
Alice was dropping down from the balcony who went straight to James to kill him

Carlisle rushes over to the injured Bella who was screaming again in pain "she's losing to much blood" he said to himself so he stiches up her leg quickly "It's on fire! My hand!" Bella managed to say though the pain "venom" Edward whispered as he walked over to them "yes it is spreading through her body.. we have to let it happen" Carlisle said to his son "NO" Edward shouted at his dad

Edward grabbed her hand and suck the venom out "stop Edward.. I think you got it all.. you're killing her" Carlisle ordered his son so he did what he was done but she blacked out

Bella woke up to see she was in the hospital so she sat up quickly "hey Bella" she heard a male voice say to her so she turned in that direct to see it was Edward then she sniffed the air and snarled at him so he takes a step towards her "STAY AWAY FROM ME" Bella growled out to him so he stops

Carlisle walked inside the room "Edward" he whispered to his son so Edward looked at him "what.. Carlisle" he asked his dad "I got some bad news" Carlisle informed his son "what.. what is it" Edward question him "well.. the venom did spread.. but you managed to get half of it" Carlisle said as he looked at Bella with a sad look on his face "WHAT DO YOU MEAN" Edward shouted at his dad "it means.. she's half human.. half vampire" Carlisle told Edward "what are we going to do" Edward said to him "well.. we need to take Bella away from here.. till she get's her self in control of her vampire side" he said to them

The Cullen's leave Forks with Bella


	2. Chapter 2

The Cullen's went to Alaska to stay with their cousins for a while so they walked inside to see Irina and Laurent was sitting in the living room "hey Irina.. hello again Laurent" Carlisle said to them in a manner voice so they both turned around to see that the whole Cullen's were standing there "hey.. what are you doing here" Irina asked them with a confused look on her face "why don't you ask Laurent" Edward snarled out to her

Bella looked at Edward "shut up.. Edward" Bella growled out to him which caused Laurent to turn to see Bella was standing there "what's going on.. did she just growl at you" Laurent asked them in a hurry and confuse voice "yeah.. we thought we got all the venom but part of it got to her heart" Carlisle informed them with a sad voice "what does this mean" Irina asked Carlisle "it means she part human.. part vampire" Rosalie said to them in a sad voice "I never heard such of thing" Laurent whispered to them "neither did I but we got to make sure.. she doesn't hunt and leaves the died body there" Esme said to them in a mother voice

Bella just watched them soon she was hungry so she walked into the kitchen and goes into a cupboard to see that there wasn't anything in there

Bella walks back into the living room to see them in a deep conversation so she walked out of the house

She walked down the road but for someone to grab her arm to stop her from leaving so she turned around to see it was Emmett "where are you going Belly-boo" he asked her with a frown on her face "I just going to the café to get something to eat.. I am a big girl to do it" Bella informed him with annoyed voice "yeah.. but you're half vampire" he informed her in a calm voice "Em.. I think Bella can manage on her own beside she half human as well" Rosalie interrupted their conversation as she walked over to them "but what if she attacks someone in the café" he asked his mate in a worried voice "I will go with her then" Rosalie informed her mate

So they walked away from him

Bella looked at Rosalie in confused look on her face "what ever you want to say Bella.. get on with it" Rosalie said as she saw her looking at her with a confuse look "well.. why did what to come with me" Bella asked her "because I wanted to say I'm sorry" Rosalie told her with a small smile on her face "about what" Bella question her "I didn't want to become a vampire.. but I has no choice in the matter" Rosalie trailed off with a sad voice "but I thought you wanted to be a vampire" Bella asked her "no.. I was beaten up.. I nearly died till Carlisle saved me" Rosalie told her "I'm sorry" Bella whispered to her

They made it to the café

Bella sniffed the air so she ignored it and went to sit down soon Rosalie joined her "wow.. you just ignored everyone's scent" Rosalie said with a smile on her face "well.. their scent smells horrible" Bella exclaimed it

soon Bella got her food and left with Rosalie

They walked into the Denali's house to see two more females there

Bella one of them were kissing Edward but it didn't bother her "hey" Bella said as she walked into the living room with Rosalie "Rosalie.. you don't take Bella out till we know she can control her thirst" Esme commanded to her "well.. I don't think you have to worry about her thirst" Rosalie informed the Cullen's "what do you mean" Jasper asked her "well.. I kinder find their scent disgusting" Bella butted in to their conversation "amazing.. maybe because your half human doesn't like killing humans" Carlisle informed her

Bella looked around to see that the two females were looking at her "are you going to introduce us" Bella asked Carlisle in a happy voice "oh I nearly forgot" Carlisle said to her with apologize voice "this is Kate" Carlisle said as he pointed to the one who was standing up "and this is Tanya" Carlisle said to her as he pointed to the one who was kissing Edward "Kate and Tanya.. this is Bella" Carlisle introduce them to each other "she smells like us but she has a heart beat" Kate asked the Cullen's "well.. we thought we got the venom out but to find out some of it went into Bella's heart" Carlisle trailed off "what does this mean" Kate question him with a confuse look on her face "she's half human half vampire" Esme informed them

Tanya jumped up from the sofa "GET HER OUT OF HERE THEN" she shouted to them "we came here to keep Bella safe" Alice informed her "what.. she could be dangerous to our kind" Tanya informed them "that's why we brought her here to keep an eye on her" Carlisle informed the leader of the Denali's coven "please Tanya.. do it for me" Edward said to her with a smile on his face "fine.. but one thing she does wrong.. she leaves" Tanya said to them "so.. Edward and you together" Bella asked them "yeah.. we are mates after all" Tanya said to Bella

Bella turned to face Edward "what.. you being lying to me" Bella snarled out which caused Tanya to growl at her "yes Bella.. I lied to you" Edward said to her ignoring Tanya growling "well.. good because I never liked you anyway.. I going to bed" Bella growled out as she ran from the room and to the spare room

Bella got in her pyjamas and got into the bed soon she fell into a deep sleep


	3. Chapter 3

Bella woke up in the middle of the night because she was hungry but not for food instead for blood "Emmett" she murmured cause she knew he could hear her from downstairs "I'm thirsty for blood so if you don't come up here I'm going to hunt without you" she said with a smirk as she opened the window to jump out but two strong arms went around her waist stopping her from leaving the house. She turned around to come face to face with Emmett and Jasper behind him with narrow eyes

"Bella, you're know we can not let you kill a human" Carlisle said as he walked into the room with a worried look on his face but he was carrying a bag with blood in it "I knew you needed blood so I got some from the hospital before we left Forks" he told her as he gave her the bag "I'll keep taking blood bags from the hospital every two weeks" he suggested to her in a calm voice

Bella shakes her head as she started drinking the blood

"You're can't always get me blood so I'm going to try animal blood" she stated to him as she finished the bag but she was still hungry "I still need blood cause I'm still thirsty" Bella said to them in a hungry voice "so Emmett and Jasper do you want to teach me to hunt for animals" she asked them with a smile on her face as she turned to face them

"Alright Belly" Emmett replied to her in a deep voice then he jumped out with Bella behind him but she jumped into his back

Jasper looks at Carlisle to see he had a worried look on his face "don't worry Carlisle, we make sure she doesn't hurt or kill humans" Jasper promised him as he walked towards the window and looked down to see Emmett and Bella wrestling. Bella was winning as she tackled him to the grand "I think we don't have to worry about Bella, Carlisle. She can control her thrist" he stated to the vampire leader then he jumped out of the window

Bella looks up when she heard a twig snap to see Jasper heading towards them "are you ready to go" she asked him with a smile "because if not, I'm leaving without you" she told him with a smirk on her face as she jumped off Emmett and started walking towards the woods "are you coming or not" she shouted at them when she realized they weren't following her. They were beside her and start running into the woods "what are we hunting?" she asked as they were hidden between the trees

"Elk. It will be easy for your first hunt" Jasper told her in a calm voice

"Where?" Bella asked as she scanning the trees impatiently for the elk

"Hold still for a minute" Emmett said as he saw her trying to look for the elk to hunt "now close your eyes" he murmured in a calm voice

She closed her eyes

"Listen" Jasper instructed "what do you hear?"

'Everything' she could have said then heard a noise near the water, was a splash of lapping tongues, the loud thudding of heavy hearts, pumping thick streams of blood "by the creak to the north-east?" She asked, her eyes still shut

"Yes" Jasper tone was approving "now... wait for the breeze again... what do you smell?"

"I smell five elks" she told them as she smelt them again "what do I do now?" She asked him

"What do you feel like doing" Jasper said, he sound like he was smiling

She thought about that, her eyes still shut as she listened and breathed in the scent. Another bout of baking thirst intruded on her awareness, and suddenly the warm, tangy odor wasn't quite so objectionable. At least it would be something hot and wet in her desiccated mouth. Her eyes snapped open

"Don't think about it" Emmett suggested to her in a calm voice, trying not to laugh at her "just follow you instincts" he instructed with a smile on his face

Bella started running towards the elks with Jasper and Emmett following close behind her. She spotted the elks so she pounced and grabbed hold of her pray then she sank her teeth in it and started drinking the animal blood. She finished eating. She looked up to see a worried look on their faces and a unfamiliar man with them "what's the matter? Who's that?" She asked them in a hurry voice

"This is Elezar from the Denali coven and" Emmett was cut off by Elezar gasp out of shock which made them all look at him to see a confuse look on his face "what is it?" He asked him as he stood beside Bella

"She has more power than anyone" Elezar told them as he looked at her

"Which is?" She asked him in a excited voice as she learned out that she has powers

"Your powers are invisibility, healing, time travel, telekinesis, fire manipulation, astral projection and force field" Elezar informed her with a smile on his face "you're very powerful vampire and if the volturi find out that she's powerful, they will take her" he said to them in a scared voice because he knew the volturi are capable of doing when they want someone in their coven


End file.
